


Wrong Number

by RinAsami



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Down Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, M/M, Mild Language, No Sex, Out of Character, Random & Short, Story through texting, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAsami/pseuds/RinAsami
Summary: Yuri forgot Yuko's number but is positive he remembers it. He finds out that sometimes texting the wrong number ends up being the "right" one after all.





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> Let's make 2019 the year for more fun, more self-confidence, and more words on the page!

 

>  

* * *

 

Yuri rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock.

2:00 a.m.

He grabbed his phone off the makeshift nightstand of books. It was much too early in the morning, but he had to talk to someone. He couldn’t sleep and Yuko was the only one who’d understand what he was going through. She did it too, just a few months ago. Her parents were great about it—no issues there. She encouraged him to do it too, to tell them.

“Just do it,” She said as she held his hands before they broke class from the holidays. “Tell them you’re gay. It’s not a big deal. They’re your parents, they love you.”

Yuri didn’t want to hurt his best friend but she was wrong. Nothing went to plan. They weren’t happy he’d come out. More like slapped and punished, confined to his room like a child because “saying a sick joke like that requires serious grounding,” so said his overbearing father. He's in college for Christ's sake!

He swiped the screen and navigated to the messenger app.

“Shit.” New phone. Nothing was able to be ported over. What was her number again? He knew it, just had to think.

His fingers brushed the on-screen keys and he put in the number: 555-800-8496.

 

 

> Yuri />> Hey Yuko, I know it’s really late. Sorry. Look, I did it, I told them I was gay. I did it just like you said—I tried to be understanding. It was so bad. Dad yelled and hit me! I feel like shit right now. I need to talk…please.

He gripped his phone tightly as he waited for a response. She always kept it by her bed and if she saw it was him, she’d answer. For sure.

*Ding* He was shaking as he swiped the screen to the life. Is she going to be mad?

 

 

> 555-800-8496 /<< That’s not cool, man. I’m sorry you went thru that.

Yuri cocked his head and reread the message. It didn’t sound like something Yuko would say. The phone dinged again a moment later.

 

 

> 555-800-8496 /<< Hate to break it to you tho—there’s no Yuko here. Wrong number.

What? Yuri could feel his cheeks getting warm. Wow, he just told a complete stranger his problems. Shit. Now he’ll have to wait until tomorrow to go to her house.

 

> Yuri />> Sorry. Mistyped. Forget it.

He put the phone on the nightstand and fluffed his pillow. How stupid was he anyway? Just giving away all the info before knowing one hundred percent it was Yuko’s number.

The phone buzzed again and he ignored it. It was the second time that gave him pause. Could Yuko just know he needed her and she texted? God, he hoped so.

The screen read: 2 missed messages 555-800-8496.

Shit, what’d he get himself into? Why won’t they leave him alone? It was just a damn accident.

 

> 555-800-8496 /<< No worries. I know what it’s like. The fear, the shame, the guilt, the sadness. Man, you don’t need to feel ashamed or anything like that shit.
> 
> 555-800-8496 /<< Name is Victor. I’m bored anyway at work—night shift. Wanna keep textin’? Only if you’re cool. What’s your age? Don’t want any questionable shit.

Yuri grinned at the text bubbles. Who was this guy? Who in the hell just randomly texts a wrong number back to chat? And asking my age? Sounds like a creeper. He flipped the phone over and over in his hands. It’s not like he’s meeting the dude in person. If it feels off he’ll just block the number.

 

> Yuri />> How do I know you’re not some sicko stalking me?

The reply came instantly.

 

> Victor /<< Me? What about you? YOU texted me, remember? You playing some shady game or somethin’? Cuz I’m out if that’s the case. Consider you blocked.

Fear crept in Yuri’s heart. He didn’t know this person but at the same time, he didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts. Well, alone but not alone, you know?

 

> Yuri />> I’m not playing or trying to get you or anyone in trouble. I just typoed the number. Wanted my friend but got a new phone and since no one memorizes phone numbers anymore I’m kinda stuck. Thought I had it right—guess not.
> 
> Victor /<< That’s cool. I’m bored as hell so I’m up for chatting. Maybe it’s fate, who knows? But, for real, no funny shit. What’s your age first. I don’t wanna be accused of being a sicko or nothing.
> 
> Yuri />> No, I get it. People can point a finger and all of a sudden shit hits the fan. Lol I’m 19, Yuri, first year of college. Thought I was all brave and shit coming out and all. Didn’t turn out well.
> 
> Victor /<< Cool. Good to meet ya, Yuri. I’m 22. I guess you could say I’m a bum. Got a night job that’s pretty good but no fancy college. I admit I took the easy way out plus no money. Parents didn’t agree with me either.
> 
> Victor /<< Got kicked out when I told ‘em I was gay. It didn’t help when they acted all stupid so I spelled it out for ‘em. I FUCK GUYS. Yeah, thrown out on my ass after that. But I think they got the point.

Yuri chuckled as he held the phone with both hands. This guy, is he for real? Seems like I’m not the only one that got dumped on for coming out. What bullshit.

 

> Yuri />> That’s bullshit. Just like mine. Sorry you had to go thru it too. Why didn’t you hide it? Did you feel like a fraud by keeping it a secret? I did. I felt like this weight got lifted off my chest when I told them—but then the yelling started. I never raised my voice to my dad like that. He slapped me, hard. I didn’t even say anything when he banned me to my room.
> 
> Yuri />> So much for a fab Christmas break with the Fam huh?
> 
> Victor /<< Ya, not the best holiday ever in memory, I’m sure. But hey, at least you get a damn Christmas break. I gotta work through it this year. I do security on this complex in the city. Mostly desk work but sometimes you gotta do the rounds every so often.
> 
> Victor /<< Glad you felt it off your shoulders. I felt the same and I don’t regret it even tho it got me on my ass. Parents are supposed to love you no matter what—sad thing is that it is conditional after all. At least in my case. Your folks, maybe they’ll turn around? The slappin’ part is so no acceptable tho. Man, I’d have hit my dad out if he did that. But I got a mouth and temper or so I’m told.

Yuri bit his lip and looked at the time. 2:45 a.m. At this rate, he wouldn’t get any sleep, but it’s not like he wanted to stop the conversation either. This Victor guy seemed nice, but he has a temper? That could be bad. He reached over to turn on the small desk lamp. It would at least help him keep awake without alerting anyone with light under the door.

 

> Yuri />> Do you have an anger—

He didn’t get a chance to finish the message when another came through.

 

> Victor /<< I just reread my message. That sounded like I’m outta control or something. I didn’t mean that. I’m not violent. Anyway…what do you do? Got a job besides college?
> 
> Yuri />> You read my mind. I was just gonna ask about that temper. Lol
> 
> Yuri />> No go job here. Parents said they’d only help with college if I got good grades. Don’t want a job to screw that up.
> 
> Victor />> I gotcha. No big. I can spring for coffee. *winky face*

Yuri dropped the phone on his bed and pulled the covers close. “Coffee?” Do I wanna meet a guy like that? Just…like that…some stranger? Another message popped up on the screen right when he reached for the light.

This time it was a multimedia message.

 

> Victor />> You okay? Your rapid-fire responses stopped. Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Open the pic. I’m a real guy—I got my uniform on and it’s got the company logo.
> 
> Victor />> Just don’t go all stalker-ish now. I know my good looks are hard to beat. (JK)

A breath caught it Yuri’s throat when his eyes took in the downloaded image. A full-screen picture of a man, definitely in his 20s. Whispy silver hair, ocean blue eyes, perfectly shaped nose. Yuri whistled to himself as he stared at the adorable heart-shaped lips. Wow. Maybe this guy was full of himself or maybe it really was a joke but he wouldn’t blame him if the guy realized he was hot as well. Damn.

Yuri rubbed his own slightly chubby chin as he traced Victor’s chiseled jawline with his thumb. The guy’s lips were pouty perfect. He’d have thought it was some fake profile picture if it wasn’t for the monitors in the background and the uniform with “Victor” on one patch and “Chesson Manor Bldg” on the other.

Turning the screen off, Yuri looked at his own reflection in the dim light. He didn’t think there was much to look at. Glasses covered half of his face, his ears were too small, and his lips were flat and thin.

“So out of my league,” he muttered and turned his screen back on.

 

> Yuri />> “Looks hard to beat?” Ya, I’d say so. I won’t waste your time. Thx for the convo.

Three dots instantly appeared under his reply.

 

> Victor /<< I was joking, you know JK? I like talking to you. I guess I shouldn’t have sent a pic, huh? Too fast? lol
> 
> Yuri />> Pic is fine. More than fine. At least it wasn’t some dick pick so at least you’re not one of those guys.
> 
> Yuri />> You need to look in the mirror. Don’t take this the wrong way but…you’re hot.
> 
> Victor /<< Ha! Thanks, man. But I wouldn’t know. I don’t get out enough—don’t really do the whole dating scene. Tried it—don’t like how pushy some are with just wanting to get you in bed.
> 
> Victor /<< I would say you’re pretty fine yourself but…oh wait…I don’t have a pic. Hehehe
> 
> Yuri />> Trust me. Don’t want one.
> 
> Victor /<< Lemme judge for myself. You seem pretty cool.

Yuri sighed and smacked himself in the head. How’d he walk right into that one? Give him a pic…yeah…so they can stop talking in an instant? He tapped his fingers on the back of the phone and glanced around his room. Same curtains, same carpet, same anime posters on the walls as it was when he was in high school. But he wasn’t a kid anymore. He was an adult. It wasn’t grade school. He matured, mostly, at least—the pimples were gone.

“What the hell…why not?” He murmured before carefully stepping out of bed and sitting in front of the nightstand for some light. Flashes always made his skin look like an oil slick.

He snapped a few pics and deleted all but the better of the five. His deep brown-black hair stuck to his face a bit and his glasses seemed way too big in a close-up shot, but this was as good as he could get with the circumstances. Yuri shrugged before hopping back in bed. “Whatever, let’s be honest, I’m not a catch anyway.”

 

> Yuri />> Sorry—took a few shots. Incoming…

Minutes went by without response. Yuri nearly asked if he’d gotten the pic but he stopped himself.

…

Finally, those three dots appeared.

 

> Victor /<< Sanji from One Piece. Dude, you’re hair looks like Sanji’s. You know, except black (or is it dark brown?)
> 
> Yuri />> Thanks a helluva lot. I just haven’t got it cut yet, man.
> 
> Victor /<< No..I mean…I like it. You could do with a little smaller glasses but, Yuri, dude…you’re cute.
> 
> Yuri />> You’re hilarious. A guy that looks like you do calling me cute? Right…
> 
> Victor /<< Don’t believe me? That’s your bad. You’re nerdy cute. I like that. One Piece is my fave after all.

Yuri chuckled and instantly covered his mouth, couldn’t be too loud to wake the others. This guy likes anime? A guy he happens to meet seems nice, likes anime and is gay—how could he be that fortunate? Granted, he hadn’t really met anyone. It’s just text on a screen.

 

> Yuri />> Ha. Now that’s a shocker. Good lookin’ guy like you enjoying anime? Maybe you aren’t too bad Mr. Chisel Chin.
> 
> Victor /<< What? ROTFL Chisel Chin, huh? Apparently, I need to look through your eyes because I don’t see it. Lol
> 
> Yuri /<< You’re blind. Repeat after me: CHISEL CHIN.
> 
> Victor /<< Make me! Collin’s Coffee House on Lancaster street in the city. You know it?  
>    
>  Victor /<< I get off at 5 a.m. *grin*

Wow, that escalated quickly. Yuri smirked in the dimness. He hadn’t had this much fun talking with someone in a long time. Yuko was always the one cheering him up and getting him to laugh. The coffee shop wasn’t too far from his house, twenty minutes maybe with traffic. His heart was thumping faster at the possibility. This could be something. Maybe not that kind of something but at the least friendship. Maybe…just maybe. Chewing on this tongue, his thumbs raced over the screen with a response.

 

> Yuri />> You’re on.
> 
> Victor /<< Really? For real?

Now he’s got cold feet or what?

 

> Yuri />> Ya…really. Lol Don’t make me more nervous than I already am. See you, say 5:30?
> 
> Yuri />> I’ll bring a mirror. Hehehe
> 
> Victor /<< Then I’ll get the coffee. No reason to be nervous…it’s just a date.

Yuri held his breath. A date? He’s going on…a date…with this guy!? He set his phone down and interlaced his fingers. “Thank you, God, for saving this disaster of a Christmas Break. I will never forget this! Amen.”

 

> Yuri />> A date? Then I better get some sleep—it’s 3:20 already! See you then. Night.
> 
> Victor /<< Thanks…
> 
> Yuri />> For…?
> 
> Victor /<< Texting the wrong number. :)
> 
> Victor /<< Now get some sleep.

Victor’s last message ended in a little rose emoji and some ZZZ. Sleep found Yuri with a bright grin on his face. This was going to be the best break ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little short story I literally just sat down and wrote today, 1/1/19. I wanted to do something for you all before it is back to the day job tomorrow and the blahs set it. lol
> 
> I've tried my best this weekend off and wrote over 4,000 words, updating First Time for Everything and Lilly's Story. Use Me is next on the list for an update. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and as always comments and suggestions are welcome. <3 
> 
> May this 2019 be more butt-in-chair time!


End file.
